Amor vs Instinto
by simonpotterhead
Summary: "Me alejé de él y contemplé su perfección al ataque. Su instinto lo había absorbido totalmente."


**Amor vs Instinto**

**De:_ SimonPotterhead_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de la saga de Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Sentía como el rocío invernal caía sobre mi piel mientras miraba perdidamente hacia mi camioneta. Trataba de volver en sí. Luego de estar sentada un largo rato, tal vez horas, en un banco de patio que Charlie había instalado recientemente en mi ausencia. Es increíble cómo pude enamorarme de tal manera, horas sentada como una tonta pensando en él. Intente levantarme, entumecida y con los músculos agarrotados por el frío. Entré y miré el reloj.

—Son las once y media, Charlie debe estar por volver —pensé en voz alta.

Fui a mi cuarto como de costumbre a prepararme para dormir. Me quite la cazadora, ya mojada por la humedad y las finas gotas de lluvia y fui a mi baño para tomar una ducha y cepillar mis dientes. Al caer el agua caliente, los músculos se relajaban. Fue un largo baño, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, supuse que debió ser un baño tal vez de una hora ya que noté como el agua caliente se transformaba en agua fría.

Salí de la ducha tiritando por el cambio de temperatura y para dispersar mis pensamientos, encendí el secador de cabello, tal vez el ruido me desconcentraría. Salí con mi cabello casi seco y envuelta en una toalla cuando de repente se me hizo un nudo inexplicable en el estómago. Edward estaba ahí... como de costumbre, en mi habitación observando todo, esperando a que yo me fuera a dormir.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su delicado rostro—. No quise... incomodarte —me miraba de arriba abajo.

Enrojecí y corrí de nuevo hacia el baño. Me sentí totalmente avergonzada; no solo por el hecho de estar desnuda, sino por que una persona tan perfecta como él me viera a mí, la desnutrida y pálida Bella Swan. Tomé un pijama viejo que estaba encima de la tapa del inodoro. Me vestí y acumule valor y dignidad para salir de nuevo y verlo a la cara.

— ¿Cómo alguien de belleza e inteligencia tan sublime podía fijarse en alguien como yo? —musité para mí misma.

— ¿Lista para dar una vuelta? —me miró de forma pícara.

— ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación no tocar la ventana antes de entrar? —dije en un tono molesto y sarcástico.

—Ya te dije que lo siento —dijo en un tono tranquilo.

—Está bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Ir a dónde? —pregunté extrañada.

—Cerca, al bosque, intentare cazar contigo cerca.

La idea de estar cerca de un vampiro sabiendo que podría matarme en cuestión de segundos y perder todo lo que yo conocía y quería era inexorable, pero mi amor por Edward era más fuerte que esos pensamientos.

— Esta bien —dije con un tono curioso en mi voz — Pero... ¿Y Charlie? ¿Si ve que no estoy?

—Te aseguro que no lo notara, llegó muy cansado del trabajo, pensó que estabas dormida y fue directo a dormir.

Tal vez el ruido del secador no permitió que escuchara a Charlie entrar. Fui al armario y tome un pantalón viejo y una gabardina muy abrigada. Me subí a su espalda; su delicioso aroma me dejo aturdida durante unos segundos.

—Sostente fuerte —dijo con un tono sombrío.

Me sostuve, casi estrangulándolo y salimos. Dio un salto por la ventana tan rápido que me mareé; cerré mis ojos para no terminar en un malestar similar al de la última vez. Pasaron no menos de cinco minutos, abrí mis ojos y traté de entrar en sí. Estábamos en el medio del bosque a plena madrugada. Era tenebroso el solo pensar de que si él me asesinaba allí nadie se daría cuenta; algo que debería ser tentador para él.

Me baje de su espalda y observe el lugar. El suelo estaba húmedo y lleno de maleza y musgos. Árboles de diferentes tamaños ocupaban el lugar y varias rocas situadas en distintos sectores.

Edward estaba parado a mi lado con la mirada perdida, se veía muy extraño.

—Bella, aléjate de mi, podría lastimarte —ordenó con una voz autoritaria— siéntate en alguna roca lejana.

Me alejé de él y contemplé su perfección al ataque. Su instinto lo había absorbido totalmente.

Pasaron los minutos, mi corazón latía rápido por la tensión del momento. Ahí estaba yo, sentada, rígida de los nervios en una roca, viendo a un vampiro cazar. De repente me pareció escuchar algo. A lo lejos vi a un animal acercarse desde la penumbra. Al acercarse distinguí que era un ciervo.

Edward lentamente se acerco a él y de pronto se le abalanzó encima como un depredador. Curiosa, me acerque para contemplar la escena más de cerca. Edward lo atacaba sin piedad mientras el pobre animal trataba de escapar. Era un Edward desconocido para mí. Lo mordió hasta matarlo; toda esa sangre... me daba pena ver a ese indefenso animal siendo masacrado.

En un instante, me arrepentí, al estar tan pendiente de aquella escena no noté lo cerca que estaba. Edward me miro con una mirada descolocada. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y de pronto se me abalanzó. En el suelo, dura de terror pensé: _"La curiosidad mato al gato"._ Era así, fui una estúpida en haberle insistido la otra vez que me mostrará como cazaba; cuando muera en este momento no será su culpa, él sabía que sería malo llevarme pero yo, con mi carácter testarudo, cave mi propia tumba.

—Bella, no te haré daño —su respuesta me dejo atónita—. Te amo y aunque mi instinto me haga matarte, no lograría hacerlo... es algo con lo que no podría vivir.

_¿Sería capaz de renunciar a su sed por mi sangre y me protegería aunque su condición estuviera en contra de ello? _

A pesar de haberse negado a atacarme su rostro perfecto estaba tenso y su cuerpo rígido, señal de que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería aparentar. Nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros hacían que mi corazón se acelerara. Su aliento gélido e hipnotizante me aturdió.

Los labios fríos se posaron sobre los míos manchando mi rostro con sangre. Me sentía extraña, estaba besando a un asesino. Pero todo su ser hacía que me sintiera cómoda, algo extraño en mí, estaba confortable en sus brazos.

—Vamos —miró su reloj—. Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Sus ojos dorados como el oro hacían contraste con su piel blanca, helada y perfecta como el mármol.

Me subí de nuevo a su espalda y volvimos a la casa de Charlie. Salto por la ventana y estaba todo exactamente igual a como estaba cuando nos fuimos, normal.

— ¿Me concedes un minuto de humana?

—Claro —me sonrió de una forma tierna y cálida.

Fui al baño y me quite las botas mojadas por la humedad de la maleza y me volví a poner el pijama; fui al lavabo y luego de cepillarme mis dientes me lave la cara. Veía como la sangre, ya seca, se diluía con el agua tibia. Me volví al espejo.

_¿Cómo me veré cuando sea como él?_, pensé para mí misma mientras veía mi reflejo.

Algún día, tarde o temprano... envejeceré. Tendré que ser como él. Tendré que asesinar para sobrevivir; no volveré a dormir, no volveré a respirar; mi corazón ya no latirá... Pero por alguna razón, no tenía miedo. Amaba demasiado a Edward como para no ceder ante cualquier cosa con tal de estar toda la eternidad con él.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

Reaccione. Salí del baño y lo mire a los ojos.

— Tengo que irme... Tienes que dormir, ya son casi las cinco y mañana debes ir al instituto. Tenemos examen de biología — Dijo regañadientes—. Te amo, Bella. Cuídate, hasta mañana —sonrió ampliamente dejando entrever sus perfectos dientes y dio un saltó por la ventana.

—No te vayas —rogué patéticamente.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana, ya había desaparecido por arte de magia. Era increíble que a estas alturas siguiera impresionándome como la primera vez que lo vi.

Intentando conciliar el sueño, apagué todas las luces y me tapé hasta la cabeza con la manta. Poco a poco y dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos hacia él y mi futuro, me dormí.


End file.
